1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diamine analog derived from sucrose which has the following structure (I): ##STR1## which is 6,6'-diamino-6,6'-dideoxy-1',2,3,3',4,4'-hexa-O-methylsucrose. This monomer can be used in conjunction with diacids or diacid chlorides, dialdehydes and diisocyanates to produce water absorbent polyamides, polyamines and polyurethanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many attempts have been made to employ carbohydrates for the development of well-characterized novel polymers of some practical significance. The use of sugars and their derivatives in the production of polymers is of growing interest since polymers containing mono- or disaccharides in their main chain or as grafted pendant groups or chains display useful and unique properties such as hydrophilicity, chirality, biological activity, biodegradability, and the like. Furthermore, most sugars are available at economical prices and are industrially produced in large quantities by cultivation in plants and microorganisms, followed by chemical isolation or by degradation of plant waste material followed by isolation. For instance, sucrose is produced on a scale that is larger than any other pure organic chemical, world-wide.
The major problem associated with the use of carbohydrates for developing polymers is the similar reactivity of the primary and secondary hydroxyl groups on the carbohydrate moiety. Hence, when carbohydrates are polymerized non-enzymatically with other monomers, the resulting polymer products are often a mixture of linear, cross-linked and branched chain products. This is due to the reaction of both the primary and secondary hydroxyl groups in the carbohydrate moiety with electrophilic groups in the other monomer.
Many attempts have been made in the past towards polymerizing carbohydrates such as those attempts described by N. Ogata et al in J. Polym. Sci., Polym. Chem. Ed., Vol. 19, p. 2609 (1981) and Vol. 22, p. 739 (1984); and S. K. Dirlikov, "Monomers and Polymers Based on Mono and Disaccharides", Pacific Polymer Preprints, First Pacific Polymer Conference, Dec. 12-15, 1989, Volume 1, pp 113-114.
Although Dirlikov, supra, claims that high molecular weight polymers have been made, no proof has been shown that these polymers are strictly linear and do not contain additional cross-linked or branched chain polymers and that only the primary hydroxyl groups react thereby forming a strictly linear polymer.
Sucrose used as a starting carbohydrate for the production of carbohydrate polymers would be ideal since it is produced in vast quantities and is low in price. To synthesize intermediate sucrose derivatives for further use in the production of novel polymers using sucrose as a starting compound is difficult due to the reactivity of the primary hydroxyl groups at carbons 6, 1' and 6' and the remaining five secondary hydroxyl groups.
The novel compound of structure (I) has been surprisingly discovered and can be used to produce water absorbent polyamides, polyamines and polyurethanes.